the darkness within
by hiccupandtoothless294
Summary: three years have past since hiccup's been captured by Alvin but when he finally returns home...he's not himself anymore Alvin's created a monster a time bomb just a few simple words away from going to kill thoughts he cares about even if the teens remove Alvin's drug out of hiccup will it still be enough to save not only themselves but to the hope and hair to the hooligan tribe?


The darkness within

"Let me go Alvin!" Hiccup shouted. "Oh I will just as soon as I finish what I started." Alvin smiled evilly. "No! No more tonic I know what it is and I know what you're doing to me!" Hiccup yelled struggling in his restrains. "Struggle all you what 'Hiccup but it won't do ya much good. But I do have to admit this though you've managed to get out of your cell about 42 times with almost one complete escape." Alvin said. "You sick son of a-"Hiccup was cut off by Salvage. "Here you go Alvin the last tonic." "Ah thank you Salvage. This is the day the outcasts will reamber forever. Turning chief Stoick the Vast's hair agents him!" Alvin yelled. The outcasts cheered. "I won't let you get away with this Alvin!" Hiccup yelled. "It's a useless abatement Hiccup just relax." Alvin said as he injected Hiccup. Hiccup yelled out in pain and then went limp.

Hiccup opened his eyes dearly. Back in that small cell just like every time. "Uhg I hate that Alvin gives me that stuff." Hiccup said. "Well it's nice to see that your awake are you ready to cooperate?" Alvin asked. "In your dammed dreams Alvin I refuse to hurt anything like before give up already your stupid little tonic won't change my mind so give up already!" Hiccup spat. "Huh when will you learn your place?" Alvin discards a whip from his belt and enters Hiccup's cell. *snap* "Ah gurr." Hiccup started to growl. *snap* Hiccup's eyes turn to slits. "THAT'S IT I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS PAIN AND TORCHER!" Hiccup screamed. He griped Alvin's wrist and trough him agents the wall. "I WILL NO LONGER BE BULLY BY YOU ALVIN I'M GOING TO END YOU HERE AND KNOW!" Hiccup screamed. Hiccup grabbed Alvin's ax and brought it down right into his chest. Alvin's body went limp. Hiccup ran off.

*Later in the lava field*

"Hey ranger." Hiccup greeted the Nadder. Hiccup jumped up onto his back. "Ok let's go to Berk." Hiccup said. They both flew off.

*Back on Berk* 

"Astrid?" Hiccup called out. The blond turned around. "H-Hiccup?" she ran to him and started to sob into his shoulder. "We thought you were dead! When we found Toothless you- you weren't with him. We thought you droned! How are you alive after three months? And why didn't you come home?" she sobbed. "Astrid the reason I didn't come home was because Alvin catchered me. I need help." He said. "What do you mean Hiccup?" Astrid asked. "Alvin was injecting me with a tonic called Hypoderm it affects a parsons thoughts, ability's empoisons basically the whole body and nerves system is affected, I-I killed Alvin out of anger." Hiccup said shacking. "Y-You killed him?" Astrid said shocked. "Yes that's why I need help. I need to take out the Hypoderm." Hiccup said. "O-ok I'll help you." Astrid said. "Thank you Astrid I know I could trust you." he sighed in relief. "Hiccup I'm so sorry." Astrid said. "Why?" Hiccup asked. "For thinking you where dead… your dad sent out surch parties but they never found you I didn't what to give up but when we found a piece of your tonic we- we all though you where dead. Your dad trough a hero sized funnel for you th-thinking you where with your mom."Astrid said. Hiccup put his heads on his head backing away growling. "Hiccup you ok?" Astrid asked. "It's the Hypoderm it's affecting me again!" Hiccup growled. Astrid took a step towards him. "NO! Astrid don't! Don't come near me its two dangerous!" Hiccup snapped. Astrid winced. "Hiccup you said you needed help right." Hiccup nods. "Ok I can help you but you need to relax." Astrid said. Memories flood into Hiccup's mind of Alvin telling him to relax when he injects the Hypoderm. "NO! Shut up Alvin you don't what to help me you what to turn me agents my father! You what me to kill everyone I care about! I'm not going to let you inject more Hypoderm into me!" Hiccup yelled. "Hiccup you're not on Outcast Island anymore you escaped your home." Astrid said. "Oh no Alvin don't play me for a fool! I killed you once and I'll kill you again!" Hiccup snarled. "Uh! Hiccup please I don't what to hurt you if I don't have to." Astrid said. "NO! You'll be dead before you get the chance!" Hiccup cried. Astrid thinks to herself. _"You what to turn me agents my father! You what me to kill everyone I care about!" _ "Alvin was using you as his own personal super weapon one he didn't realize he couldn't control that lead to you becoming a ticking time bomb even if we take the Hypoderm out of you you'll still be the same as you are know." Astrid said. Hiccup removed his hands. "Hiccup?" Astrid asked. "See what I mean I need your help." Hiccup said. "Hiccup you… even if we take the Hypoderm out of you you'll still be the same as you are know." Astrid said again. "Not safe here." Hiccup said. "What? What do you mean "not safe here?" Astrid asked. "I hurt you." hiccup said. "Your grammar isn't good." Astrid said. "I kill one I not whet kill you." Hiccup said. Hiccup calapes onto the floor unconchis. "Hiccup!" Astrid runs over to him that's when she sees that there are slash marks on Hiccup's back. "He used a whip on you? Well I guess I'd kill Alvin to if he whipped me like that to I guess." Astrid said picking him up in her arms. Hiccup moaned softly. "Rest for now Hiccup and I'll see what Gothi can do with you." She said.

* Start's singing bids and boats*

If you'll be my star  
I'll be your sky  
You can hide underneath me and come out at night  
When I turn jet black and you show off your light  
I live to let you shine  
I live to let you shine And you can sky-rocket away from me  
And never come back if you find another galaxy  
Far from here with more room to fly  
Just leave me your stardust to remember you by

If you be my boat  
I'll be your sea  
The depth of pure blue just to probe curiosity  
Ebbing and flowing and pushed by a breeze  
I live to make you free  
I live to make you free

But you can set sail to the west if you want to  
And past the horizon till I can't even see you  
Far from here where the beaches are wide  
Just leave me your wake to remember you by

If you'll be my star  
I'll be your sky  
You can hide underneath me and come out at night  
When I turn jet black and you show off your light  
I live to let you shine  
I live to let you shine

But you can sky-rocket away from me  
And never come back if you find another galaxy  
Far from here with more room to fly  
Just leave me your stardust to remember you by  
Stardust to remember you by

*six hours later*

Hiccup moaned and opened his eyes. He tried to put his hand on his head only to be in restarts. Filling more memories of being restrained in the middle of the outcast killing arena. Hiccup yells out in pain. Astrid runs in. "Easy Hiccup, what's wrong?" she asked. Hiccup pulls on his restarts. "Oh I see, do you what me to take thoughts off?" Astrid said walking over to his side. She undoes his restraints. "Sorry you where a little skites even when you're out cold. "T-thanks but where are we?" Hiccup asked. "In the medical hut I asked Gothi what she could do to help you. And I understand why you killed Alvin." She said. "Yeah why?" Hiccup asked. "Because he used a whip on you." she said. Hiccup's eyes widened and looked away. "Hiccup he devised to be killed by your hand for what he's done to you." "You don't understand Astrid I killed someone and I didn't care! All I see when I close my eyes is all thoughts tarable memories of that place it's like a repeat like after a war you see their ghosts you try to block it out but you never can some like my father can block them out but I can't I can't escape it Alvin's voce keeps revolving around in my mind I see my work what I've done to him bring his own war ax right down into his chest looking into his lifeless eyes and smiling about it glad to see the dammed man that started this died on the ground in front of me." Hiccup cried out tears in his eyes. "Hiccup I wish I could help you to stop seeing thoughts ghosts but I can't." Astrid said sadly. "I know Astrid. I know you what to help but I can never change the past." Hiccup said holding Astrid close to his body. "Promise me no matter what happens or what you do please promise me that you won't leave me again."Astrid said. "I…I promise." Hiccup said. "Thank you Hiccup, I love you." Astrid said. "Uh… I love you to Astrid" Hiccup said.

*they kiss*

*later at the chiefs house*

"Hiccup your father; he's going to look a lot like Alvin." Astrid said. "Then maybe this isn't the best idea Astrid I mean the villages there the ghosts of outcast solders every time they look at me I feel like they're going to put me back in that cell. I just what to see my dragon and that's it then I'm going to the only safe place I know about." Hiccup said. "You what to go to the cove with him don't you?" she asked. Hiccup look up from the ground and nodded. "Do you know how to get to it Astrid?" Hiccup asked. "Yes hiccup I know how to get to the cove I'll come to if you'd like?" Astrid said. "I really wanted it just to be me and Toothless but if you really what to come with me I guess it's ok." Hiccup said. "Ok I'll tell your dad that I'm just going to take Toothless on a walk like usually." Astrid said. "OK I'll hide at the side of the house." Hiccup said. "Ok I'll see you soon ok." Astrid said "ok." Hiccup said.

*Astrid's P.O.V.*

"Oh hello Astrid." Stoick said. "Hi Stoick can you get Toothless tell him I have a very special surprise for him." I said. "Ok give me a second." A few minutes later. "Hey Toothless I have something for you." I said. "You run along now see you soon." Stoick said. "See yeah Stoick." I said.

*Normal P.O.V*

Toothless growls. "Toothless someone's here to see you." Astrid said. "Come on out!" Astrid called. Hiccup walks out from the side of the house. "H-Hey bud." Hiccup said. Toothless browned forward and tackles Hiccup. "It's good to see yeah bud I missed you to." Hiccup said. :: Where where you?! When we where shoot down I reamber Alvin pushing you into some guards and then everything went blank and then when I woke up I was here and you weren't.: Toothless said telepathically. :: Hey since when do I die? I've been Alvin's prisoner for three months I just got back today.:: Hiccup said telepathically. :: Then why didn't you come to the door with Astrid?:: Toothless asked. :: Because…huh because I have hallosanashon I was injected with a drug called Hypoderm.:: Hiccup said sadly. Toothless looks at him with worried eyes. :: No… oh gods how much did they give you?:: toothless asked. :: To much every single day over and over I'd be restrained. I managed to escape 42 times one almost successful after that I was pretty much restrained onto things or in chains or…getting abused and or tortured…I-I killed Alvin toothless.:: hiccup said. Toothless eyes widen with shock. :: Y-you took a life?:: toothless stuttered. Hiccup nods slowly.

A hand covers hiccup's mouth. Hiccup grabbed the unnamed Viking easily throwing her to the ground. Laughter comes from behind them.

"Hey sis next time don't sneak up on him or else it might be a dagger through your body." Tuff said to his sister Ruffnut who was gasp. "Be thankful I didn't Kill you Ruffnut you gave me a dame heart attack. It doesn't help that I was drugged." Hiccup spat. "What do you mean hiccup?" fishlegs asked. "Huh... Alvin gave me a drug called Hypoderm it affects a parsons thoughts, ability's empoisons basically the whole body and nerves system is affected, I-I killed Alvin out of anger." Hiccup said. "You... Killed Alvin the trechrose?" Fishlegs asked in a scared tone. Snoutlout laughed. "You're bluffing if you did kill Alvin you'd be a murderer. You couldn't kill toothless but you could kill Alvin just like that? Please I'd need proof!" Snoutlout snapped. "You what proof well I can do this one of three ways. One I can sead each of you the last few minutes of what happened, two; I can physically have my mind project the hallosanashon. Or three I could react it if you say the wrong word. Your choices or I can do all three.

Everyone was silent for a minute or two thinking there answers over carefully.

"Well? Astrid what's your choice?" Hiccup asked.

"The first option I'd rather go with a headache then pain." Astrid said.

"I'm glad you chose that one." Hiccup said sighing with relief.

"Ruff your turn what do you want?" Hiccup asked.

"Same as Astrid." Ruffnut said.

Hiccup nods.

"Tuff?" Hiccup asked.

"The hallosanashon I what to be you see how it felt!" Tuffnut said.

"Ok… then there's some...rules to mind hallosamasons which I'll explain in a minute." Hiccup said.

Tuffnut nods.

"Fishlegs?" Hiccup asked.

"Same as the girls." Fishlegs said.

Hiccup nods.

"And lastly what about you Snoutlout?" Hiccup asked.

"Same a tuff."Snoutlout said,

"Good no one took the third one. Know for the rules for tuff and lout. When the hallosanashon start's you'll both lose consensus for what feels like forever but you'll only be in my mind four only two minutes. Don't touch anything because if you do you might become trapped within it and won't be able to escape. My mind is to complex for screwing around and you two would be the last one's who I would allow in my mind. Understand?" Hiccup said.

Both of them nod.

"But my body will be aware of your parsing so I'll be mongering both of you're hallosalasons so I can pull you out of my mind if I wish." Hiccup said.

Again both nodded.

"I'm going to let Astrid, ruff and fishlegs go first. It's eserier on my mind and body." Hiccup said.

All of them nodded.

Hiccup closes his eyes sending the three of them his memory.

*flashback*

_Hiccup opened his eyes dearly. Back in that small cell just like every time. "Uhg I hate that Alvin gives me that stuff." Hiccup said. "Well it's nice to see that your awake are you ready to cooperate?" Alvin asked. "In your dammed dreams Alvin I refuse to hurt anything like before give up already your stupid little tonic won't change my mind so give up already!" Hiccup spat. "Huh when will you learn your place?" Alvin discards a whip from his belt and enters Hiccup's cell. *snap* "Ah gurr." Hiccup started to growl. *snap* Hiccup's eyes turn to slits. "THAT'S IT I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS PAIN AND TORCHER!" Hiccup screamed. He griped Alvin's wrist and trough him agents the wall. "I WILL NO LONGER BE BULLY BY YOU ALVIN I'M GOING TO END YOU HERE AND KNOW!" Hiccup screamed. Hiccup grabbed Alvin's ax and brought it down right into his chest. Alvin's body went limp. Hiccup ran off_.

*end of flashback*

"Oh hiccup I'm so sorry you didn't have to go throgh that you didn't desuver it." Astrid said hugging him tears threting to fall.

"It's ok Astrid I'll have to get over it." Hiccup said.


End file.
